...albo może jednak nie?
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '''- Odcinek 3 '''Tori: Hejka widzowie, mówi to was wasza supe-duper-ultra-mega-zarąbiście-zajebiście-oldschoolowa-naj Tori! Drake: Gorzej się nie dało. Prawie zemdliło go po tym przywitaniu. Tori: Jesteś zbyt lamerki na taką ksywkę. Drake: To ty tutaj jesteś bachorem. Tori: Wcale, że nie! ODWOŁAJ TO! Drake: Prawda w oczy kole :3 Nadymała policzki i jak dziecko tupnęła nogą. Ruby: Olej go, mnie się potoba Tori: A więc... Ostatnio nasi zawodnicy radowali się pierwszym pobytem na wybrzeżu! :D Inni nieco lepiej bo siedzieli w willi, inni zmagali się z niebezpiecznym żywiołem. Tak bardzo uwielbiam tutejszą pogodę. Po tym jak się rozpogodziło wyszliśmy na świeże powietrze, gdzie zawodnicy stanęli do konkursu kulinarnego. Podzieliliśmy ich na mniejsze zespoły i każdy przygotował inny posiłek. Było trudno, bo musieli sami zdobyć składniki. Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Willa Czarodziejki z Księżyca mogły czy też mogli raczyć się urokami willi. Jako dodatkową nagrodę został specjalnie dla nich przygotowany wykwintny bufet. żreć jeść. <3 W tym czasie Jonathan cieszył się z wygranej, jednocześnie obwiając się za nic nie robienie. Postanowił pójść do sali w której był postawiony wielki bufet . Misty w tym czasie odpoczywała obok po bardzo wyczerpującym wyzwaniu. <3 Misty(PZ): Ha! I co? Jednak jestem warta uwagi! Dzięki komu wygraliśmy? No? No? Kamerzysta(PZ): '''W sumie, to Marry i jej drużyna była dużo lepsza... '''Misty(PZ): Cicho! Zresztą, Marry? Proszę cię, ej. Dziewczyna sama się wyeliminowała, a o przegranych się nie mówi. Tyle. Misty spojrzała na smakowity bufet. Próbowała zlokalizować jakiś trunek. <3 Misty: '''Albo wszystko wypili.... albo stoi za tym Baton... ''Rozglądała się. '' '''Misty(PZ): Lion - on musi za to beknąć. Jej uwagę przykuł Kenny. '' '''Misty: '''Emm, dobrze się czujesz? '''Kenny: '''Czuję się wspaniale, Misty-chan. <3 Chociaż w sumie mogłoby tu być trochę bardziej tęczowo i słitaśnie... ''Temple trafiła do bufetu i natychmiast "przytuliła" wino, które tam było. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: Muszę jakoś uspokoić się po przegraniu swojej KUR** JEB***** CZĘŚCI OSTATNIEGO ZADANIA! No, ale grunt, że wygraliśmy. Nagle coś, a raczej ktoś ochlapał ją wiadrem wody. '' (Pokój zwierzeń)'Temple:' . ''Natychmiast zaczęła upijać się winem i patrzyła na Kenny'ego. Temple ''': Nie przypominam sobie żadnej księżniczki... ''W pewnym momencie zaczęła dokuczać jej czkawka. Misty przyjęła skwaszoną minę. '' '''Misty: '''To cieszę się, że ci się podoba, eee... Kenny. '''Misty(PZ): A ja myślałam, że chociaż on jest normalny... Idiotka. Allie przyszła i zauważyła wino. Allie: OMG! Nareszcie jakiś sok, który jest w kolorze moich włosów <3 Allie zabrała butelkę i poszła sobie. Po chwili było słychać dźwięk tłuczonej butelki. Po kilku minutach Allie wróciła cała oblana winem. Allie: Troszkę ciężko się to otwiera... Ale dałam rady! Hihi! ^_^ Allie usiadła na krześle, bo jej się trochę zakręciło. Allie (Pokój Zwierzeń): 'Yay! Znowu z Abi jesteśmy tutaj! Tu jest tak fajnie i... niebiednie! Ale oczywiście wiedziałam, że damy radę, moje zdolności zawsze są niezbędne w zwycięstwie. ''Misty jak na agentkę przystało, zabrała Allie butelkę wina, nalała sobie kieliszek i położyła butelkę na miejscu. Allie oczywiście niczego nie zauważyła. <3 'Misty(PZ): '''Uwielbiam reakcje ludzi, kiedy to robię. Ludzie są żałośni. Wystarczy trochę praktyki i zwracanie uwagi na ruchy i możecie to robić tak samo jak ja. :3 ''W tym czasie Abi-J'Shiristina wstała z kanapy, bo jej się na kilka dni przysnęło. <3 '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Zieeew... cześć wszyscy! Uniosła w radości poduszkę, która wleciała jej do akwarium. Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): Nie pamiętam co się stało przez ostatnie kilka dni... ale widzę tutaj moją siostrzyczkę Affie, którą lofciam i wiem o niej DOSŁOWNIE WSZYSTKO! W sumie... może to czas na moje inżynierskie skille i czas zawiązać jakieś... dobrze rokulące sojusze! Allie obudził dźwięk Abi, bo tak trochę jej się przysnęło... Allie: Hej! Pomachała w stronę ściany i chwiejnym krokiem poszła do swojego łóżka. Wpadła jednak na Jonathana. Ten spoglądając na będącą zbyt blisko niego Allie ,zachwiał się. Jonathan: '''Oh.. witaj, witaj. Miło ,że jednak nasza drużyna wygrała tamto zadanie.. '''Allie: Nom... ja wiedziałam, że damy radę! I na pewno będziemy wygrywać, bo jesteśmy mimo wszystko lepsi od tamtych. Jonathan: 'Masz rację, jesteśmy.. co by tu nie powiedzieć ich drużyna jest słaba.. ''Nie chciał przyznać ,że nie popisał się na zadaniu, ta myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę ,aczkolwiek i tak tego nie powie. '''Allie: Tak, tak... ale czyja drużyna? Jonathan: 'Noo.. przeciwna.. ta z którą konkurujemy.. ''Allie mrugnęła oczami. '''Allie: Yyy... nie ogarniam. A w ogóle to lubisz ludzi? Jonathan chciał strzelić facepalma ,ale powstrzymał się. Joanthan: '''Tak.. lubię.. ludzie w tym miejscu.. są różni.. dziwni, niektórzy są... mało bystrzy.. takich jest tu sporo.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Ta cała Allie też nie jest zbyt bystra.. w tym miejscu jak widzę jest sporo nieogarniających niczego osób.. no ale skoro już tu jestem.. i gadam z nią to może uda mi się tez nakłonić ją do założenia sojuszu.. mimo ,że sam nie wiem jeszcze czy chcę go zakładać z taką osobą.. '''Allie: No ja też! Ale fajnie! Dziewczyna przytuliła go. Jonathan nawet nie wiedział czemu to zrobiła ,ale jakiegoś większego problemu z tym nie miał. '' '''Jonathan: '''A zdążyłaś się tu już z kimś zaprzyjaźnić? '''Allie': No pewnie! Abi-J'Shiristina to moja przyjaciółka <3. A Tom to mój chłopak <3. No i ten drugi Tom, którego mi Yoco nie chce zabrać -.-. No i lubię też Kimberly i Tiffany... no i Ameerę, Yvonne, Moniccę, Ayeshę, Chevonne, Nathana, Cecillę, Giannę... Gdy Allie zaczęła wymieniać osoby których nawet tutaj nie Jonathan próbował skapować o kim ona mówi. Jonathan: '''Łoł.. jakie oryginalne imię.. trudno je pewnie wymówić. Tom.. chyab kojarzę, natomiast reszty kompletnie nie.. pewnie nie mówisz o tutejszych uczestnikach? '''Allie: Yyy... no tak, tak. A ty? Spytała lekko wycofana. Jonathan: 'W sumie.. jesteś pierwszą osoba z która wdałem się w dłuższą pogawędkę.. a no i jeszcze rozmawiałem z Ce'Brie.. nie polubiła mnie chyba. A! No i jeszcze ten Garry. ''Powiedział po czym wziął do ust winogrono ze stołu. '''Allie: Ce'Brie... to ta blondyna, która zaczęła na mnie strzelać fochy i mnie o coś oskarżać... lubię takie osoby... (: Uśmiechnęła się. Allie: Emm... muszę iść... tam, bo... nieważne... PA! Allie uciekła zanim zaczęła się rumienić. Jonathan: 'Yhm.. pa. ''Joanthan nei wiedział czemu dizewczyna tak szybko uciekła, ale przynajmniej z jedną soobą porozmawiał w miarę normalnie.. no powiedzmy. Szałasy Tutaj sprawa wyglądała nieco gorzej. W ich rozpadającej się chałupce zalęgły się jakieś tam szczury, które wyżerały jakieś tam zwłoki innego martwego zwierza. Dodatkowo otrzymali oni liścik w którzym było zamieszczone postanowienie, by conajmniej trzy osoby w nagrodę za przegrane zadanie poszli posprzątać wychodek. A jeśli nikt się nie zgłosi, cała drużyna dostanie utrudnienie w zadaniu. ''Zawodnicy zebrali się w audytorium, konkretnie wszyscy stanęli na ogromnej scenie blisko drzwi prowadzących do zaplecza. Zapowiadało się dość proste i ekscytujące wyzwanie. '''Tori: Miło was widzieć tak zdrowych i wypoczętych! :D Nagle poczuła nieprzyjemny odór. Tori: I was... niechluje... fuj... by się tak stoczyć? Garry: Nic lepiej już nie mów -,- Isaac: Po cholerę tam sprzątaliśmy! Tori: Bo pewnie tam wrócicie Isaac: Dzięki za wiarę -.- Tori: Nie ma sprawy. A więc dzisiejsze zadanie nieco się będzie różniło od znanych wam schematów. Allie: Yay! Tori: Niezupełnie Otworzyła drzwi na zaplecze, gdzie zaprosiła wszystkich zawodników do środka. Wszędzie walały się rekwizyty, kosmetyki, narzędzia, przyrządy i czego tam dusza nie zapragnie. Tori: Dzisiejsze zadanie solowe jest bardzo łatwe! :D Konkurs talentów! :D Taniec, muzyka, akrobacje, poezja, kaskaderka, gimnastyka, rysunek Lion: Czyli wygrać za wszelką cenę. Podoba mi się to! Ce’Brie: Nie licz na to. Ja jestem utalentowana! Abi`Shiristina: Moje zdolności do majsterkowania wygrają Tori: Cieszy mnie wasz entuzjazm. :D Klasnęła w dłonie. Tori: Tak więc do pracy! Przygotowania zawodników Abi-J'Shiristina jako pierwsza wbiegła i wskoczyła w stos pudeł. Abi-J'Shiristina: Jest tu coś do wywołania skomplikowanej reakcji chemicznej? Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiaj mam jeden cel... moje inżynierskie zdolności sprawią, że zrobię jakiś pokaz tańca w fajerwerkach... w sumie jak mi nie wyjdzie to co się może stać... najwyżej wszystko wybuchnie... (wzruszyła ramionami) ale przecież jestem najlepszą inżynierką na Świecie! Tymczasem dziewczyna znalazła tylko kilka tęczowych peruk. Abi-J'Shiristina: I co ja mam z nimi zrobić?! ;__; Ce'Brie: 'Yay! Fake Merge! To takie survivorowate! Tylko... co mam pokazać światu? ;u; ''Ce'Brie zaczęła się zastanawiać. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''To oczywiste, że mam w sobie mnóstwo talentów! Ukrytych... talentów... Których jeszcze w sobie nie poznałam! Ale chyba na pewno do talentów moich można zaliczyć mówienie prosto w twarz ludziom to, co o nich myślę. No i zdecydowanie jestem też modna! Jestem klasyką stylu i wyrafinowania, po za tym, jestem socjalnym motylkiem, potrafię z łatwością zawierać znajomości! No i jestem zarąbistym strategiem! Yeay! '''Ce'Brie: '''Pokażę światu to, że moim talentem jest umiejętność mówienia prosto w twarz wszystkiego co myślę! <3 Połączę to z modą, i będzie zajedwabiście! ''Popędziła szukać jakichś sukienek. '''Garry: Cholera... przecież ja jestem cholernym beztalenciem ;/ Jakieś pomysły? Spojrzał na pluszowego misia generała, pingwina tańczącego makarenę i czarodziejskiego radzieskiego psa z Hajsowników ;* Garry: Hajsy co robić? Pojawiło się więcej mega oczojebnych radzieckich psów z Hajsowników. Garry: To... co robimy, przyjaciele? Radzieckie pieseły z Hajsowników Gimpera: Lol. Cześć cwelu. Alloo Hallo! Ło luju!!! Garry wywalił Radzieskie psy z Hajsowników. Garry: Myśl, myśl debilu... Allie pierwsze co zrobiła, to wtuliła się mocno w Toma, zanim Yoco zdązyła to zrobić. Allie: Pomóż mi znaleźć talent! Ja nie mogę przegrać... a Kim mówiła, że nic nie umiem... jak przegram to twoja wina! ;( W tym momencie z sterty kartonów wyskoczyła Abi-J'Shiristina. Abi-J'Shiristina: Affie! Ja chyba nie mam talentu... :( Czy składanie szynki można zaliczyć jako taaaaalent? Zaczęła trząchać Tom'em. Abi-J'Shiristina: Pomocy Ammie! Tom: 'Eee... Ja zamierzam zaśpiewać piosenkę. Idę więc oglądać innych zawodników, żeby wymyśleć tekst... Właśnie mam już dla was tekst. ''Zaczął oglądać próby innych zawodników. Jonathan zaczął szperać w stosie rzeczy i których mówiła Tori, nie znalazł na razie tego czego szukał, jakieś stare kredki świecowe, a obok jakieś pogniecione kartki . Zaczął raz jeszcze przeszukiwać te śmieci aby znaleźć instrument,który byłby idealny, czyli kontrabasu w końcu na nim gra od młodzieńczych lat. Gdy wygrzebał jakiś stary, pomalowany na ciemnym impregnatem kontrabas sprawdził czy działa. Wydawał się w porządku. '' '''Jonathan: '''No to teraz zostaje mi sprawdzić czy się nadaje.. ''Jonathan postawił kontrabas na ziemi, zaczął na nim grać, dźwięk wydawał się w porządku. 'Jonathan: '''Aby było wygodnie.. hm.. dobra znajdzie się tu jakiś stołek.. o akurat! ''Po przewertowaniu góry złomu, znalazł się nawet stołek barowy, może nie był on idealny ,ale zawsze lepiej siedzieć niż stać i czekać aż nogi odmówią posłuszeństwa i zdrętwieją. 'Jonathan: '''Chyba coś za łatwo idzie.. ''Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu ostatnich słów Jonathan'a, stołek barowy się rozpadł. 'Jonathan: '''No świetnie.. zapeszyłem. Eeee tam przecież najważniejsze jest to ,że kontrabas nadal jest intrumentem ,a nie jakimiś odpadkami intrumentu. ''Machnął ręką, zaraz po tym pociągnął za strunę intrumentu, który w jednej sekundzie się rozpadł, Joanathan trzymał już w ręce tylko same struny. Był bardzo wkurzony ,że nic nie idzie po jego myśli. 'Jonathan: '''No żesz k***a! Czy akurat ja muszę mieć takiego pecha?! '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Nie przypominam sobie żebym miał kiedykolwiek takiego pecha.. to jest wina tego miejsca.. a może powinienem spróbować pokazać coś innego.. no nie wiem.. ''Gdy emocje Jonathan'a opadły zaczął przeszukiwać rzeczy, by znaleźć nowy instrument i jakieś krzesło czy cokolwiek co mu się przyda, aby tylko nie wyszedł na scenę bez zaprezentowania żadnego talentu. Misty zmarszczyła brwi. '''Misty: Ehh, serio? ;u; Misty(PZ): Właściwie to nie mam z tym zadaniem żadnego wyboru. Jako wieloletnia agentka i szpieg nie mam innych talentów, a tylko w tym czuję się pewnie. Trochę to przewidywalne, ale cóż zrobić? Postaram się chociaż wpłynąć na psychiczną stronę prowadzącej... Misty: '''Tylko skąd ja wezmę mój strój agentki... ''Spojrzała na stażystę, który bawił się kamieniami. '' '''Misty: Hej, ty! Podbiegła do niego i złapała go za fraki. Misty: '''W tej chwili oddaj mi mój strój! Już! '''Stażysta: '''Oszalałaś? Nie wiem nawet kim jesteś, ej. '''Misty: Zrób to, o co cię proszę, albo skończysz jako wycieraczka samochodowa! Dobrze radzę! Stażysta: Ookej... Zobaczymy, co się da zrobić... Stażysta w podskokach uciekł od Misty. Misty: A ja się zajmę scenę. No i przydałyby się lasery.. Hmm... Rozpoczęła poszukiwania. W tym samym momencie Jonathan znalazł coś so mogłoby być przydatne mianowicie stare nuty których mógłby się nauczyć ,a następnei zagrać je na pokazie talentów. Tylko brakowało intrumentu. Sweojego niestety nie zabrał ze sobą w to miejsce ,ponieważ po co by mu to było.. jednak przydałby się w tej chwili. Nie mając kontrabasu Jonathan nie wiedział co ma zrobić, usiadł gdzieś obok jakiegoś starego fotela. Czekał i próbował coś wymyśleć. Jonathan: 'No i co ja mam niby zrobić.. Kontrabasu nie ma, nuty są.. bez sensu! Ehh! ''Wstał z podłogi, zaczął chodzić dookoła fotela, kątem oka spojrzał co robi Misty, jej praca wydawąła się iść bardziej do przodu niż jego. 'Jonathan: '''Mam trochę czasu na przemyślenie tego... ''Grażynka siedziała na jakiejś starej skrzyni, i zastanawiała się, co jest jej prawdziwym talentem. '''Grażyna: Gotowanie? Niee...Opiekowanie się wnukami? To też Niee... Myślała i myślała, aż w końcu...wymyśliła. Grażyna: WIEM!! Serce jej stanęło z wrażenia. Grażyna: Mój pokaz talentu będzie wspa-nia-ły!! To będzie coś nieprawdopod...to znaczy coolerskiego, już na to lookniecie! Zaczęła grzebać w rekwizytach. Tymczasem Allie pojawiła się tuż za Tomem, lekko go strasząc. Allie: Sorki, ćwiczę mój talent! I dzięki, że pomogłeś mi go odnaleźć! <3 Po chwili zaraz za nią pojawiła się Abi-J'Shiristina, wystraszając ją. Dziewczyna wskoczyła na Toma. Allie: Ups! A i wiem, co mozesz zrobić, Tom! Napisz piosenkę o mnie <3. Allie zachichotała i wtrąciła się w zdanie, zanim coś powiedział. Allie: Wszyscy będą zadowoleni, ja ciebie znowu pokocham, nie odpadniesz... czy nie może być lepiej? Pocałowała go i poszła z Abi-J'Shiristiną. Allie: Okej, skoro ja i Tom już znaleźliśmy talent... to trzeba jeszcze coś znaleźć tobie... Może pokaż jak dobrym jesteś Kalafiorem? Czy jak ty nazywałaś to robienie szynki, jaranie się ślubem małp... no i topienie się <3. No dajesz, jesteś w tym niezła! Zaczęła trząsać Abi-J', ale szybko się zmęczyła i odpuściła .> to... ;u; ''Stażysta przyniósł w tym czasie Misty pudło z jej strojem. '' '''Misty:' Meh, nareszcie! Spojrzała do pudła. W środku był strój Misty, ale... cały różowy. <3 '' '''Misty:' CO TO K**WA JEST?! Stażysta: Hihi, coś nie tak? <3 Misty: Zabiję! Ktoś rzucił w Misty innym kartonem, a w tym czasie Stażysta spierdolił. <3 Misty: Grrr! Spojrzała do drugiego pudełka. Był tam jej strój. Trochę pognieciony i wyjedzony przez mole, ale był. xD Misty: Bardzo śmieszne. Zabrała strój i wróciła do robienia rekwizytów. '' '''Garry:' O fuj! Ty na serio chcesz to założyć?! Spojżał na Misty i jej mega oczojebny strój wyjedzony przez motyle. Radzieckie pieseły z Hajsowników: Szczek szczek :3 Pomachały twierdząco głową... Garry: Chwila! Ale mam oczojebny pomysł! Wyjął z pudła jakąś mega mega oczojebną kartkę i mega mega zajebisty długopis i zaczął coś pisać. Garry: Hajsy, c'mon! Pobiegł gdzieś a radzieckie pieseły za nim. Garry: Dobra! Jakiś oczojebny tytuł? Radziecki pieseł z Hajsowników: Szczek kurwa szczek :3 Garry: ... Radziecki pieseł z Hajsowników: Szczek Szczek Szczek Szczek Szczek Szczek! Szczek Szczek Kurwa! Szczek! Ło luju! Szczek! Ty chory pojebie! Szczek. Szczek! Przyjacielu Szczek Szczek! By: Megaoczojebny radziecki pieseł z Hajsowników Gimpera <3 Garry: ... co oni ci zrobili, radziecki piesele z Hajsowników?! ;-; Pies pokazał 'coś' co zostało oczywiście ocenzurowane (please) Garry: Wykastrowali... rili? Chłopak wziął się wgarść i wypierdolił z tąd większość radzieckich piesełów z hajsowników. Zostawił jednak 2, które były najbardziej oczooczooczojebne <333 Garry'ego nagle ktoś jebnął w tył głowy i związał linami oraz wsadził do jakiegoś pustego pomieszczenia. Sam zaczął przecierać ręce i szukać materiałów na występ Garry'ego. Rozebrał także Garry'ego i się przebrał. W końcu chciał wystąpić za niego..., żeby nikt go nie rozpoznał. ???: Czas na hajs! Misty zrobiła swoją konstrukcję i przygotowała linię. Ubrała się także w strój, który miał dziury gdzieś w okolicach piersi. '' '''Misty:' Hmm... Nijak tego nie zakryję. W ogóle od kiedy mole robią dziury w takich miejscach... Podśmiechujki stażystów. '' '''Misty:' Okej, założę ciemniejszy stanik... Poszła się przebrać. Tymczasem chuj który uwięził Garry'ego zaczął przygotowywać mechanizmy do występu. Pobiegł na scenę i zaczął coś majstrować... Natomiast Kenny trafił na różne instrumenty. Kenny: 'No tak, mogę po prostu coś zagrać! Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem? ''Kenny usiadł przy perkusji i zaczął coś grać, ale szybko przestał, ponieważ kiepsko mu to szło. 'Kenny: '''W sumie to nie potrafię zbyt dobrze grać na żadnym instrumencie... ''Wstał i rozejrzał się po wszystkich muzycznych przedmiotach. Wtedy doznał oświecenia. (pokój zwierzeń)'Kenny: '''Już chyba wiem co zrobię. Zapomniałem, że jednak coś potrafię. <3 I na dodatek nie potrzebuję do tego zbyt wielu rzeczy. ^^ ''Gdy już wiedział co zrobić, Kenny zaczął szukać wszystkich najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy do swojego występu. W tym czasie Misty odnalazła w kieszeniu swojego stroju coś bardzo interesującego... ''Misty:' No, no, no. Szczęście mi sprzyja. '' ''Zaczęła przygotowywać "lasery", które też zrobiła ze sznurka, a następnie pomalowała na złoto. :3 Misty(PZ): 'Jestem świetnie przygotowana. Nie poddam się bez walki. ''Tom popatrzył na Garrego. 'Tom: '''Tak, on dokładnie potwierdził moje oczekiwania. ''Napisał coś na kartce. 'Tom(PZ): '''Tak, śledziłem wszystkich. Ludzi z mojej drużyny, z przeciwnej, a nawet śledziłem ekipę! Ups... ''Zasłonił kamerę. Tom patrzył na innych zawodników. Jednocześnie pisał coś na kartce. 'Tom: '''Tak, tak, tak... albo nie, inaczej... ''Jonathan po nocy spędzonej przed swym wierszem, a raczej urywkami wierszy, poskładał wszystko w całoś, utwór był gotowy co oznacza ,że już nbiedługo mógłby wszystko zaprezentować, lecz to nie może być takie proste. 'Jonathan: '''O szlag! Jeszcze recytacja.. muszę podrkeślić każdą literkę! Musi wyjść idelanie.. dobra zaczynam.. ''Spogląda na kartkę i zaczyna czytać, próbując recytować wiersz, potyka się o jakieś śmieci i upada na podłogę, spada na niego radioodbiornik. Włącza się jakaś muzyka ,a dokładniej "''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBnk84qt5dU" ''Jonathan próbuje wyłaczyć radio ,ale mu się nie udaje, cóż hity disci polo.. niech będzie. 'Jonathan: '''No w takich warunkach to ja pracować nie będę! Jak nie tak to inaczej... ''Jonathan bierze radio w ręce i rzuca daleko przed siebie, słychać jak o coś uderza, muzyka przestaje grać ,a Jonathan znów wraca do ćwiczenai recytacji wiersza. Allie spojrzała na Toma. '''Allie: Co tam piszesz? Mam nadzieję, że wiersz dla mnie... -.- Allie zaczęła się bez powodu fochać. Allie: I w ogóle, to ja zapomniałam, co ja chciałam zrobić... Weźcie mi ktoś przypomnijcie! Allie usiadła na pudełku, które się zapadło, ale dziewczyna to olała, bo jej się nie chciało wstawać... Spojrzała na Toma, który chyba był nią nieco podirytowany. Allie: Chyba jedyne co umiem, to wkurzać innych ;(. Allie doznała przebłysku. Allie: No przecież, umiem jeszcze coś! <3 Poszła po rekwizyty do "występu". Allie: A w sumie to chyba nic mi nie trzeba! Albo, żeby nie było... Dziewczyna wzięła jakiegoś stażystę, a potem kilku innych jako swoje "rekwizyty". Jonathan zrobił sobie małą przerwę ,chciał poobserwować co też takiego robi Allie, podszedł bliżej dziewczyny. 'Jonathan: '''Ciekawe jaki ona ma talent.. ''Zaczął się przyglądać Allie z zainteresowaniem. Występy Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki